


Shall We Dance?

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [69]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>SGA, John/any male, Dancing lesson.</i> Traci and Joe teach Rodney and Evan how to dance. For Jennifer's wedding. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

The scariest and hottest thing Rodney ever came home to was Joe and John dancing in the dance studio to the Cell Block Tango. Hot, because Joe and John, two versions of a very attractive man, were doing the tango (Joe was leading and John was pressed deliciously close to him and sliding up and down his body and twisting his hips and okay, maybe it was Traci in control right now, but still). Scary, because, hello, _The Cell Block Tango_. A bunch of angry murderesses singing about how they'd killed the men in their lives who they'd supposedly loved and who'd pissed them off.  
  
But as soon as Traci saw him, she disentangled herself from Joe, almost making him stumble, and bounced over to him.  
  
"Yay! You're home! Come dance with us!"  
  
Rodney, still rattled by what he'd seen, let himself get dragged onto the dance floor. Traci reminded him to take off his shoes, so he was left standing there in his socks, bewildered as Traci shoved him and Joe together and told Rodney to do his best to follow Joe's lead, because Joe was leading.  
  
"And when you dance with me," Traci said, "you'll be following anyway. Even though I'm a girl, I'm good at leading."  
  
"Of course," Rodney said, a little dazed. "Follow your lead."  
  
Thankfully, the murder-singing ended, and a new song came on. The Tango Maureen. Only slightly better. Why couldn't Traci dance to a regular tango? She probably had a tango song about citrus fruit somewhere on this playlist too.  
  
"Why are we learning to tango?"  
  
"For Jennifer's wedding, obviously."  
  
Rodney ground to a halt and almost yanked Joe off his feet.  
  
"Jennifer? As in –"  
  
"Your ex-girlfriend?" Traci bobbed her head enthusiastically. "She invited all of us. I think it'd be great to go, mend some fences. The guy she's marrying is pretty cute. I think it'd be a good thing, for all of us. Show we've all moved on, right?"  
  
"Right," Rodney said, only, wait a second – "No! Wrong!"  
  
Traci pouted. "But she said there was going to be dancing. You know how much I like to dance."  
  
"You _talked_ to her?"  
  
"Joe did," Traci said.  
  
Rodney whipped around to look at Joe. "You – you traitor!"  
  
"She was always nice to me," Joe said. "And I think she kind of blames me for – for everything that happened. Once I was separated from John, there was nothing holding him back from, you know, you. The bond between me and Evan was always kind of a check and balance, you know?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure what happened between me and Jennifer was –"  
  
"No one's fault."  
  
All three of them turned.  
  
Jennifer turned in the doorway.  
  
"You never did change the locks or ask for the key back," she said. She held it up on its own little lonely key ring.  
  
Rodney swallowed hard. "Jennifer, I –"  
  
"Bygones are bygones, Rodney. I want you there. I want you to see how happy I am so you can all stop beating yourselves up over what happened, so we can work together again," she said.  
  
Joe raised his eyebrows. "Work together on what?"  
  
"A cure for the Wraith," Jennifer said.  
  
"A cure?" Traci was gone, immediately replaced by John.  
  
Jennifer nodded. "The real deal. So come on, show me we can work together. Show me how to dance."  
  
Rodney searched her gaze for a long moment, and then he nodded, offered her a hand. "Let's dance."  
  
That was how Evan found them, half an hour later, spinning madly across the dance floor, trying and failing to foxtrot.


End file.
